


Dear My

by dreamiesficfest, injunoir



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer, background markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD090Jeno always receives love letters but he never reads them. As a curious best friend, Jaemin reads each letter that Jeno gets. But one day, he read a letter from a guy with the name “Injun.”





	Dear My

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: I quite enjoyed writing and actually liked how it turned out, I hope you like it as well!

 

jeno was one of the few people from their school who got love letters. he, including his friends mark lee and lee donghyuck, constantly received them. But he got them more often than them because he knew that many people sent him some, he wasn't like his friends who sent them anonymously to each other.

 

na jaemin is his best friend, he's all smiles and everyone in the school loves him, but he doesn't get letters. of course, people have tried before, but the boy had kindly stated that he couldn't and wasn't interested in having a relationship with anyone, as well as asking everyone to not send letters. (jeno tried to do that but was too late).

 

every day jeno received, on average, fifteen letters. usually from boys. jeno never bothered to read them, he didn't want to. instead, jaemin read them out of curiosity and it became a thing.

 

_ (“aw jeno look,” jaemin grinned at him, “it's the usual who signs with a heart, why don’t you date him?” _

 

_ “I don't care nana,” jeno sighed, “you already know I have that thing going on.” _

 

_ jaemin only rolls his eyes, beginning to open a new letter, “oh you mean that thing with the guy who isn't interested? yeah okay whatever floats your boat.” _

 

_ “hey!” jeno whined, “just give it time.” _

 

_ “why not one of these boys? they're so sweet.” _

 

_ “because nana, i’d rather someone come up to me.” _

 

_ “right,” jamins scoffs, “i'll let your admirers know then.” _

 

_ the look of horror on jeno’s face had jaemin bursting in laughter.) _

 

once jeno went to their dorm at the end of the day, he would put the stack of letters on the coffee table by the couch where jaemin is usually sitting, watching a movie. jaemin always pauses whatever he's watching, or if he's ever typing up an essay he would quickly find a place to stop, and then he would begin to read them. once they were all read, they would usually go into the trash bin because, if jeno didn't want them, why keep them? (the snacks and candy were shared between them)

 

today, however, was different.

 

jaemin has his feet up on the coffee table, a laptop propped open on his lap while occasionally drinking from his water bottle. he was finishing up yet  _ another _ essay for one of his classes. just as he typed the final word, the lock turned and the front door opened, in walking an exhausted jeno.

 

“hey buddy,” jaemin grins, closing the device as soon as his essay was turned in, “how was your day?”

 

jeno glared halfheartedly, putting some bags on the counter, “tiring as always, why is uni a thing i hate it.”

 

jaemin gets up and laughs, helping jeno take out whatever it was that was in the bags, “no one doesn't hate it, although i think i heard you're friend donghyuck say he loves it here.”

 

“yeah,” jeno scoffs, “but only because he found mark, he's convinced they're soulmates.”

 

jaemin laughs at that, closing the fridge and watching jeno take off his coat and taking out a small stack of letters. he brings them up, shaking them and giving jaemin a fake smile before handing them over

 

“oh yeah,” jeno starts as they settle onto the couch, “i saw the boy who gave the final letter for today, he didn't even seem embarrassed like the others when i catch them, he only smiled at me and left.”

 

“oh?” jaemin raised a brow, “was he cute?”

 

jeno shrugs, “dunno, i don't really remember his face but I guess if i were to see him again, i'd recognize him. he was a bit small as well.”

 

jaemin rolls his eyes as he begins to read the letters. jeno only occasionally peaks over his shoulder but mainly just gets on his phone or watches the drama playing.

 

after a few minutes jaemin gets to the final letter. it was baby blue and had a sticker of moomin on the top right corner. jaemin smiles at it and opens it carefully. he gets the letter out and soon as his eyes read the first words, his eyes widened.

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

 

_ hello jaemin! how are you doing today? i know that you asked for people to not give you letters, my friend practically begged me to not send a letter, but i really couldn't help it. i really hope you're not jeno reading this, i only put it in jeno’s locker because on the few days i've caught you waiting for jeno, i've seen him give you letters he received and you read them. i'm only assuming that he never actually reads them but instead you do, so hopefully this letter gets to your hands. _

 

_ i moved here a few months ago, i'm an abroad student and you were actually the one who gave me my schedule and room key on my first day. you most likely don't remember me specifically because that same day, other abroad students transferred and you were helping us all. so it's fine if you don't know me. _

 

_ i would have gone up to you and made an attempt to be friends, i've always been able to do that, but for some reason, i can't do that with you. i’m incapable of walking up to you and talking to you face to face. i just thought i was nervous or maybe not as interested in being friends as i thought i was, but then my friend jokingly suggested i had a small crush on you. i, obviously, denied it because how could i ever have a crush on a boy i never had a proper conversation with? but then i couldn't get the idea out of my head. _

 

_ you're a pretty boy, jaemin, anyone with eyes can see that. when i first met you i was awestruck because you were just so pretty. we sometimes pass by each other in the halls, you're usually with jeno, and i love it when you smile or laugh at something he says. your smile is absolutely beautiful and you're laugh...absolutely contagious. after i caught myself staring after you from afar, i began to realize that i had taken a liking to you. _

 

_ i decided to see if i really did like you, so i asked my friend about it and how he knew he liked his boyfriend. when he explained to me about all the weird feelings in his stomach, the longing to be beside him, and the thoughts of wanting to hold his hand or take him out, i realized that i do like you. because i felt all of those things. i have wondered what it would be like to hold your hand, to grow the guts and properly talk with you and possibly ask you out on a date, i have seen you from afar during lunch wanted to be the one making you smile and laugh...god i'm sorry i realize how creepy this must be now. wow why did i think it would be a good idea to make this letter. _

 

_ ah whatever, i'll just finish it with a simple: i like you na jaemin. _

 

_ although i have no courage to come up to you in person, i feel like maybe this was a nice way to get this out. i hope you know you're a truly amazing person from what i've heard from other people. thank you for helping me my first day! i'm glad you volunteered. _

 

_ i hope you had a good day today jaemin, don't stress yourself with the work and most especially don't overwork yourself! take care jaemin. _

 

_ —injun _

 

_  
p.s. if this is jeno, please give this to jaemin thank you! _

 

_ p.p.s i hope you enjoy this small painting! i noticed you have a few ryan items so i assume you like ryan!”  _

 

jaemin’s eyes are wide, mouth slightly open by the time he finished reading the letter. he re-reads it over and over in disbelief. he then turns back to the envelope, noticing a piece of paper sticking out. it felt different from regular notebook paper once it was in his hands. he slowly pulled it out and in watercolor, was a painting of the kakaotalk character Ryan, waving back at him with a bubble message that read,  _ never stop smiling, for your smile lights someone's day. _

 

a smile begins to appear on jaemin’s features, fingers lightly tracing over the paper and his eyes found the letter again, gaze piercing at the signature.  _ injun. _

  
  
  


jaemin began to see the same baby blue envelope with a moomin sticker at the top right corner for the next days. jeno had even noticed a change in the routine, jaemin would now be more excited to read the letters than before. he also couldn't help but notice how he always looked through them to find the baby blue envelope. he always watched him with curious eyes and couldn't help but notice the smile that would grow on his face, along with the blush in his cheeks. he also noticed how that envelope was never in the trash along with the rest.

 

today he decided to finally ask what went on.

 

as soon as he walked through the door, he looked straight at jaemin who was quickly grabbing the remote and turning down the volume of the tv. he closed the door quietly, taking off his bag and putting it on the floor, next removing his shoes. he took off his coat last, hanging it on the coat rack. he noticed jaemin looking at him expectantly and he let out a laugh, turning around to get the letters out of his coat pocket, putting the baby blue envelope in the other pocket.

 

he turns back around, a mocking smile on his lips, as he walks over and hands him the pile of letters before sitting on the other end of the couch.

 

“how was your day?” jaemin breaks the silence.

 

“went okay,” jeno sighed, “donghyuck forced mark to act out a scene with him in the middle of the hallway. it was a proposal scene. to be honest, i was expecting a ring pop or one of those rings from the quarter machines but hyuck...he pulled out a candle to propose with.”

 

jaemin bursts out laughing, “ i heard about that! i didn't know it was them though, wow donghyuck is quite the boy.”

 

“he really is,” jeno nodded, agreeing with him.

 

he pretends to watch the screen as he gave jaemin side glances, watching him look through the stack of letters, a frown growing on his lips. jaemin let out a disappointed huff, jeno curiously watching him. jaemin mumbles something under his breath and finally grabs a random letter from the stack and tears it open.

 

“woah there, you seem angry,” jeno chuckles, watching the boy roll his eyes and read the letter in boredom.

 

jeno sighs, getting up and taking the letter from jaemin's hands, grabbing the stack from his lap as well.

 

“jeno, what are you—,” he lets out the most dramatic gasp ever as jeno throws them into the trash bin, “jeno!”

 

jeno only ignores him as he makes his way to his coat, taking out the baby blue letter with a moomin sticker in the top right corner and holds it up by his head, the moomin sticker facing jaemin. the boy’s eyes widen, mouth slightly open as he stared at the letter in his hands.

 

“what is it with this one? is he maybe a poet? did his words completely win you over? nana...why is this sender so important to you?”

 

jaemin's mouth opens and closes, thinking of what to say to him but only closes his mouth. jeno sighs for the nth time, slowly walking over and handing him the letter. Jaemin reaches for it but then pulls his hand back to his lap, lowering his head,

 

“Read it,” he whispers.

 

“Nana you know I don’t like to--” 

 

“I said read it lee jeno,” jaemin looks up at him with a blank face.

 

Jeno only sighs before carefully opening the letter, pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper. He opens it and his eyes go wide as he reads through it, looking up at jaemin in shock.

 

“This...it’s for you,” jeno breathes out, “that’s why…”

 

Jaemin nods, now pouting, “what did injun say?”

 

Jeno continues to stare at him in bewilderment, jaemin then growing impatient and taking the letter from his hand. His eyes grow wide once he reads the end of it.

 

_ "I’ll finally give you some hints as to who i am...i was a transferee from china, also an 00’ liner but i am pretty sure i’m older than you...hm i have a canadian friend, he’s friends with jeno :)” _

 

Jaemin shoots up from his seat, giving jeno a slap in the arm, “hey who’s your canadian friend?”

 

“Mark?” jeno’s face becomes confused, “why? Oh wait the hint…”

 

“Yes give me his number.”

  
  
  
  


“Hey, you're mark lee right?” jaemin asks as soon as he gets to his table.

 

The canadian boy looks up at him a smile, “yeah that’s me, and you're na jaemin right? Jeno’s best friend?”

 

Jaemin smiles and nods, sitting across from the boy.

 

“So what did you need?” mark sips from his soda, “you said you needed help on an essay about something with canada right?”

 

Jaemin purses his lips, “yeah but i lied i need help with something else.”

 

Mark furrows his brows, tilting his head to the side, “what is it?”

 

“Do you happen to have a chinese friend who transferred here the beginning of this year? Goes by injun maybe?”

 

Mark’s eyes widened, “oh..ohhhh you're  _ that _  jaemin,” he grins.

 

Jaemin gives a confused smile, “that jaemin?”

 

Mark quickly nods, “yeah i know injun, and you’re the jaemin he has that crush on...he never stops talking about you and like—ow!”

 

“Ah my apologies sir,” a waiter bows, “i hadn’t seen your foot there my bad, do any of you need refills?”

 

Mark gives the waiter a pointed look to which in return he received a glare. The waiter turns to jaemin with a smile, eyes glistening, “oh would you uh like a drink?”

 

Jaemin nods with a big smile, “i’ll just have a lemonade with light ice.”

 

The waiter gives him a big smile with a quick nod, “i’ll bring it out quickly!”

 

He bows and leaves, mark finally sits up after checking on his foot the waiter had accidentally stepped on but hits his head on the table. Jaemin’s eyes widen and he leans over the table, worry taking over his features, “are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” mark groans, “anyways yeah i know injun but i can’t tell you who he is.”

 

“I didn't want you to tell me, mark,” jaemin smiles.

 

mark’s face changes to that of confusion, “huh?”

 

jaemin laughs, “I wanted to confirm you were the canadian friend and…”

 

mark watches with curious eyes as jaemin digs through his book bag, eyes slightly getting bigger as jaemin pulls out a baby blue envelope. jaemin sets it on the table carefully, flattening it out (even though there were no creases on it) and looking up at the canadian with a smile.

 

“I wanted you to give injun this, I’ve wanted a way to send him something in return but i couldn't tell jeno to just wait by his locker till he saw a boy with a baby blue letter show up, i didn't want jeno to know exactly he was in case injun got uncomfortable, so when he gave me the hint that he was friends with jeno’s canadian friend, I immediately bought the stuff and made a letter.”

 

“wow,” is all mark says, eyes just staring at the letter until their waiter shows up, jaemin's lemonade in hand.

 

“here you go sir,” the waiter sets the cup on the table, “anything else?”

 

the two shake their heads and the waiter bows and leaves. jaemin didn't miss the glances mark and he exchanged.

 

“so you'll give it to him then?” jaemin asks once he has mark’s full attention.

 

the boy nods with a grin, “of course i will! oh and,” his expression drops and is instead replaced with a serious one, “i want to thank you now that you're here. i knew about you not wanting any letters from anyone after the first few you’d received. i told him not to send the letter, as well as his other friend, but he gave me this  _ super long _  speech about how this was his only way to tell you how he felt without embarrassing himself or getting really anxious in front of you. he wanted to, throughout the time he sent letters, gain the confidence to finally go up to you in person...I want to thank you for throwing the letter away. I know about the little note he left in the back of the letter, where he asked you to wear the uh baret? as a sign that you read the letter and wouldn't mind getting more...i know he should be the one thanking you but as his friend, i'm also thankful because sometimes he can be sensitive so he would have been really upset for a while.”

 

jaemin smiles softly, “i was pretty surprised when i read the letter...when i saw my name at the top i couldn't believe it. i would've kept it anyway because although i asked everyone not to send me anything, after having read all the letters jeno had been receiving, i was beginning to kinda hope someone would send me something as well because some of the boys sending jeno these love letters really do like him, there's others who just seem to compliment his looks and say they like him. others have demanded dates and such but the ones who really put their heart into it, write so beautifully and i hoped to have one myself one day. if anything, i'm most thankful for injunnie, he's truly begun to have me wrapped around his finger.”

 

mark grins at him, “you two are so whipped for each other i'm disgusted.”

 

jaemin rolls his eyes at him, “how funny coming from you canada, don't i don't know what you do for donghyuck.”

 

mark’s face begins flush and he flusteredly covers his face, “shut up!”

 

jaemin only laughs at him at him before looking down at the letter, “here.”

 

he hands mark the envelope, the latter letting out a chuckle, “you put ryan and he puts moomin...ah i cant wait till you guys get together, but then injun will do  _ more _  ranting about how perfect and amazing you are like he already—ow!”

 

mark looks up as he massages his foot, finding the waiter glaring down at him. jaemin lets out a giggle, the waiter’s attention immediately turning to him.

 

“my bad,” the waiter says once he turns back to mark who let out a huff, “you should stop leaving your foot out of the booth.”

 

mark lets out a dramatic gasp, “i did not—”

 

“would you guys like to order now?” the waiter dismisses mark, smiling at jaemin.

 

jaemin grins, nodding and begins to tell him what he wanted. the waiter jots down everything before turning to mark,

 

“i'll get you your usual.”

  
  
  
  
  


the next day, jaemin was giddy for injun’s letter that when jeno was unlocking the door, jaemin had ran towards it and pulled it wide open before the other could. he had even helped him take off his coat as well as his book bag. once finished, jaemin went to grab the letters but jeno stopped him,

 

“i don't think you should read any today, i mean—not that you could, i threw them out on my way home.”

 

jaemin's eyes widened, “you what?!”

 

jeno's eyes softened at him, grabbing jaemin's arms to stop him from hitting his shoulder, “nana… he didn't send anything for you today.”

 

jaemin's arms stopped, his expression dropping as he brought his arms back to his side, “oh.”

 

jaemin shrugs, giving jeno the fakest smile he could muster, “that's okay!”

 

“nana—”

 

“jeno, what should we have for dinner today?”

 

“nana—”

 

“i was thinking just ordering take out but if you—”

 

“nana!”

 

jaemin jumps when jeno shouts and he turns around to look at him, a pout on his lips as he looks at jeno’s expression.

 

“nana, it's okay if you're sad, i know you like him and… it's okay to be sad and disappointed.”

 

jaemin's bottom lip trembles as he stares, “it's my fault—”

 

“no don't say that—”

 

“but it is! i told him in the letter i sent him that i wanted to meet him...it's my fault, he probably got scared and—”

 

there's a knock on the door and jaemin heads towards it, jeno stopping him, “i'll get it, go sit.”

 

jaemin does as told and jeno opens the door, “oh hey mark, what's up?”

 

“jaemin home?”

 

“uh yeah but now might not be a good time…”

 

“nonsense,” jaemin pulls the door wider, ignoring jeno's gaze, “hey mark!”

 

mark eyes the two roommates warily before giving jaemin a smile, “this is for you, he was sick today.”

 

he pulls out the very envelope that jaemin was looking forward to, the moomin  _ sticker _  now being replaced with a moomin  _ drawing _ . a smile creeps up jaemin’s face when he sees it,

 

“i thought he hated me after what i said in the letter.”

 

mark rolls his eyes, “as if he'd ever hate you, anyways i gotta go now, see you guys.”

 

the roommates say bye and jaemin closes the door softly, a smile on his lips. jeno smiles at him, rufflight his hair before heading to the kitchen, “i’ll order something you go read that.”

 

jaemin only hummed as his fingertips traced over the drawing, letting out a squeal as he rushes to the couch and opens it as carefully as he can. He reads the letter quietly, by the end of it his eyes were wide and cheeks colored.

 

_ ”i quite like the sound of your plan jaemin, let’s meet at last” _

 

jaemin had let out the loudest shout he’d ever done that day which resulted in their neighbors knocking to see if he was okay. jeno, who’d been looking through a menu, had been so startled he had slipped and fallen.

  
  
  


the following morning, jaemin finds a sticky note on his locker. the few people littering the halls had stopped to stare and quietly whisper. everyone knew of jaemin’s request to not be left any notes, letters, or candy; the new freshman knowing as well. it was a surprise for everyone to see someone had gone against his request to leave him something, so seeing someone do it at last spiked everyone’s interest to his reaction.

 

_ ‘wait for me, i'll come up to you when i'm ready, i'll be nearby. —injun’ _

 

jaemin only smiles at the note and puts it inside of his locker after gathering all of his items. he shits it carefully, turning around and leaning back against it as we patiently waited. he then noticed the stares,

 

“hey, staring is a bit rude, no?”

 

everyone immediately looked away and carried on with what they’d been doing beforehand, only stealing glances at the boy who dreamily stared at the blank ceiling with a smile plastered on his face. each time someone was walking down the hallway on either side if him, jaemin would immediately look to see who it was but all of them kept walking past him, making a pout form on his lips but would quickly be washed away with an excited smile.

 

then, he noticed another person walking his way and his head snapped to them, immediately recognizing the boy as the waiter at the restaurant he met mark in.

 

jaemin’s eyes widen as he points at the boy, “hey you're the waiter who kept stepping on mark’s foot!”

 

the boy grins, “you remember?”

 

jaemin grins as well, he couldn't help it; the smaller boy’s smile was contagious, and he nods. the boy hums before clearing his throat,

 

“i uhm have something for you…” he trailed off, digging his hand into his pocket to search for the item and he lets out an ‘ah! there you are’ once he does (which jaemin may or may not have screamed on the inside from how adorable he was).

 

the boy holds his hand out towards jaemin, palm opening and presenting a moomin sticker. jaemin’s eyes widen slightly, his gaze going back and forth from the sticker and to the boy—injun.

 

“you're injun,” jaemin breaks into a grin, “you're him.”

 

injun smiles bashfully, cheeks dusted in blush from the way the younger reacted.

 

“it's the last sticker, figured i could use it as a way for you to recognize me...are you disappointed it's me?”

 

jaemin's eyes widen once more, immediately shaking his head, “no of course not! it wouldn't have matter to me who you are injunnie, all that i care for is that you are the one who sent me all those letters and made my heart full of happiness. you made me feel loved injunnie, and i want to do the same for you in return.”

 

injun grins, hiding his blush, and he takes the sticker from his own palm, removing the back of it and lightly placing it on jaemin's shirt. after patting it, he steps back, extending his arm out towards jaemin, who confusedly takes it in his own.

 

“hi,” injun says, “my name is huang renjun, i'm

your secret admirer whose name is best known as ‘injun’.”

 

jaemin shakes his hand with a giggle before going along with  _ renjun’s  _ act.

 

“hello, my name is na jaemin, a boy who likes another that loves moomin.”

 

renjun’s breath hitches, “you...like me?”

 

jaemin's features soften and he softly caresses renjun’s face with his hand, “of course i do injunnie, your words and everything you did for me had me completely whipped for you. i really like you renjun, let me take you out on a date, yeah?”

 

a smile breaks on the chinese boy’s face, quickly nodding in eagerness, “of course nana, i would love that so much, it's all i've ever wanted.”

 

jaemin squeals as he picks renjun up in his arms, spinning him around before setting him back down and giving him a tight hug,

 

“you, huang renjun, will be the best thing to have ever happened to me, thank you for your wonderful letters and for loving me, now it's my turn to love you more.”

 

_ “hi injunnie! happy two years, i love you so so much, more than you could ever imagine!!!” _

 

_ na jaemin, i love you more my prince.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! the ficfest was a wonderful experience and it was my first time participating in one! i hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
